


A Promising Beginning

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Lee end up on a blind date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promising Beginning

Title: A Promising Beginning  
Pairing: Laura/Lee  
Rating: MA  
Word Count: ~1000  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura and Lee end up on a blind date...  
A/N: Written for the romantic comedy prompt for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/)

 

  


At least I didn’t teach this one, Laura thought as approached the table where yet another much younger date sat.  It had been a few months since the Sean Ellis debacle.  Her friends kept insisting she needed to go out.  It wasn’t enough that she went to work for Mayor Adar, apparently.  She needed to date as well.

So there she was.  And there was...She didn’t know his name.

And he was polite.  He got out of his chair and walked toward her.  She noticed his blue eyes.  They went nice with the rest of his face.  He put out his hand.  “I’m Lee Adama.  You must be Laura.”

“Hello, Lee.  Have you been waiting long?”

He smiled.  “Not really.”

He held out her chair, as she took a seat.  Then he sat across from her.

“So, Lee.  Tell me about yourself.”

He told her about his career in the Colonial Fleet. That he was only in it because they paid for his education.  She asked what he’d do when he got out, and he said he was considering going into law.  Laura produced a few business cards of people who could point him in the right direction, if that was what he decided.  

The waiter came and took their orders.  Then the conversation turned to Laura...

She briefly told him about her career in education and how she had recently joined Adar’s campaign.

The young man was interested in politics, so most of his questions were related to that.  Laura breathed an internal sigh of relief.  Then the food arrived, and it seemed she had dodged a bullet.  Most of the conversation was about the quality and quantity of food and wine.

Then it was time for the check.  And the evening could take a turn...

\----------------------------------------------------

Lee Adama wasn’t sure what he expected when he agreed to a blind date.  It wasn’t Laura Roslin, though.

She was intelligent, quiet, kind, and organized.  She was genuinely interested in what he wanted with his life.  That was refreshing.  She was also much older than he.

But he was enlightened, and Laura was sexy.  What did that matter?

She didn’t seem entirely comfortable, though.  She hoped it wasn’t the age thing.  It really wasn’t a big deal.

When the check came, he knew he’d have to make a play....

\---------------------------------------------

Laura reached for the check at the same time as Lee.  Their hands touched.  Laura looked up from where she was staring at their hands on the check.  “Um, I can pay my half.”

“No, Laura.  It’s a date.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t work like that, Lee.”

“No?” He looked confused.

“At least not with me.”

He smiled, then.  “I guess it doesn’t.”

They took turns calculating their share of the bill and paid, each leaving a generous tip.

He helped her out of her chair, and he walked her to the door. “Where’s your car?” he asked when they exited the restaurant.  

She led them to her car, and he walked her to the driver’s door.  Then he kissed her goodnight.  At least that’s what it was supposed to be......

\------------------------------------

Laura was unlike any woman he’d dated.  And he’d have his work cut out for him, keeping up with her.  She liked to pay her own way.  He admired that.  He also admired the way she smiled, how she cocked her head when she was explaining things, and how she moved when she walked.  

He didn’t want the evening to end, but he didn’t know what to say.  

But then he kissed her goodnight at her car.  It was just a peck on the lips.  He wanted to be unassuming.

But then he felt her....

\------------------------------------------------------------

Laura wrapped her arms around Lee, pulling him to her.  He deepened the kiss, and she let him.

When they came up for air, he asked “Now what?”

“My place?”

Lee smiled.  “We’ll take your car.”

She climbed into the driver’s seat, and Lee walked around to the passenger’s side.  She looked at him, saying, “I may speed a little.”

He nodded his understanding.  And they took off.

\-------------------------------------------

Laura wasn’t kidding when she said she’d speed.  Lee was a viper pilot used to crazy stunts, but Laura’s driving was frightening him.  She was capable, though.  She wouldn’t make a bad pilot.  

The next thing he knew, she was pulling up in a driveway and putting the car in park.

They hurried out of the car, to the front door.  She pounced before they were even all the way inside.

\----------------------------------

Laura couldn’t believe she was doing this. Again.  But there she was, pulling Lee inside and pushing him against the wall in the foyer.  When she captured his mouth, he reciprocated.  She unzipped his pants, as he lifted up her skirt.  It would be fast for this round.  

Laura remembered she’d driven him home.  The young man was at her mercy.  It would likely be awhile before she would willingly take him to pick up his car.  

This date was shaping up to be much better than the one with Sean....

\-------------------------------------------

The woman was incredible. She made the sexiest sounds as he nibbled her collarbone.  

Lee lifted her skirt, pulled down her panties, and lifted Laura.  She wrapped her legs around him, after freeing his cock.  He turned them around so she was against the wall.

He knew two things.  He wouldn’t last long, and it wouldn’t take long for him to be ready again.  

Without his car, he was a prisoner in Laura’s house.  He could get used to that idea.

\-------------------------------------------

“So good.” It sounded more like a moan.  

Lee had finished quickly.  Then, Laura led him to her bedroom, where he finished her off.  The young man was eager to please, hitting just the right spot with his fingers and tongue.  Laura writhed against his face.  When she came, Lee climbed up her body, and captured her lips once again.

Their night was just beginning....

  


 


End file.
